It's Always Been You
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Emma is the Dark One and everyone is struggling to change that fact. When Belle suggests true love's kiss, Hook takes it upon himself, as Emma's boyfriend, to be the one to do it. However, when that fails, it takes an unexpected someone and an accident to enact true love's kiss.


_It's Always Been You;_

 _An Emma Swan and Regina Mills fanfic;_

 _By emilyjasmine;_

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, but the plot;_

 _I can't believe just how long it's been since I wrote something! Sometimes life just gets in the way. This past year I've just loved Once Upon A Time and I've finally found some time to get this written. Emma and Regina are just perfect. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review and favourite!_

"I just don't know what else we can do," Snow sighed as she placed her mug of cocoa onto the table. She, David, Henry and Regina were sitting in the loft late at night discussing, once again, how to get rid of the Darkness in Emma. They'd tried talking to her, but Emma wouldn't come, they tried some tricks, but Emma wouldn't fall for them and Henry had even come up with the idea, much to his mother's and grandparent's displeasure, of attempting to jump off the clock tower. All that happened, was Emma turned up last minute and caught him before he fell and then disappeared without a word in a cloud of grey smoke.

"There has to be something," Henry said hopefully. "I mean, you're Snow White and Prince Charming, there's nothing you can't do!"

"Something always seems to go wrong with us though when it involves Emma," David replied and shook his head. And try as he might to deny what he said, he knew he couldn't. In his eyes, he would always fail as a father to Emma. It just never seemed to work any differently.

"If only the idiot hadn't tried to save me," Regina said, speaking for the first time in a while, interrupting David's thoughts. "She should have just let the Darkness get me. This would be over."

"Mom, don't," Henry whispered. To him, if there was anything worse than his birth mother being the dark one, it was his adoptive mother who had done her hardest to end that chapter of her life.

Regina didn't reply, but took a sip of her coffee as she didn't know how to reply. All that had gone through her head since Emma saved her was why. Sure, she and Emma were great friends now after everything that had happened: Neal coming back, losing Henry, Neverland, finding Henry, Neal's death, Robin Hood turning up and Marian coming back. Regina and Emma had stood by each other throughout all of it and it was no surprise that they had become friends. Yet Regina didn't know their friendship was strong enough that Emma would accept the Darkness in order to save her. She just knew now it was her who had to save the blonde.

After a few minutes of silence, Snow excused herself to see to baby Neal who had started to cry and David then mentioned how late it was getting after witnessing Henry yawn for the fifth time in a minute. Henry got the hint and started to make his way up to his bedroom.

"Unless you want me to stay at yours tonight?" He asked looking at his mother.

"No, it's alright, you're tired," Regina replied as she drank the last dregs of her coffee. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that said, the three adults bid each other goodnight and Regina walked outside and drove home. Though all she did while she was there was more research about the Darkness.

The following morning, the former Evil Queen showered, dressed and made herself a quick breakfast before heading to the town hall, despite it being a Saturday, to begin the large amount of paperwork that had started to grow steadily as she'd been distracted by a certain blonde. With it being the weekend, her assistant wasn't in to distract her with calls that had come through. Because of this, Regina had a quiet morning and got through the majority of her paperwork before noon.

As the clock chimed midday, Regina looked up and saw there was a shadow outside her office. She knew it wasn't her assistant as she wasn't in and she didn't tell anyone she was here so she was unsure who it was. With a sigh, Regina put the lid onto her pen, stood up and made her way across the room to welcome the shadow in. When the door was opened, she saw it was none other than her son.

"Hey Mom, I thought you'd be here. Grandma and Grandpa have called a meeting in downstairs and would like you to join," Henry said, panting slightly in his rush to get to his mother's office.

"I'll be right there," Regina replied. She picked up her handbag and motioned Henry to go.

Five minutes later, Regina entered the hall to see half of the town there. In a group near the front stood, Snow, David, Ruby, Hook and the Golds as Henry and Regina made their way up to them.

"Rumple," she greeted, "what are you doing here?"

"The Charmings dragged me here to inform you of something I told them," he said with a slight irritation in his voice.

Once he said that, the chatter in the hall quietened and everyone took seats to hear what the meeting was going to be about.

Not knowing herself, Regina took a seat near the front next to Henry to find out what was going on.

"So, we're here today to discuss the Dark One, or as known here as my daughter, Emma," Snow began and Regina sighed. Of course, she thought to herself, what else would it be?

Henry heard his mother's sigh and placed a reassuring hand on her arm and smiled at her sadly. He knew that his mother was just as sad as he was that Emma was the Dark One, but she just didn't realise why she was so upset yet, but Henry had an inkling.

"Mr Gold has some information for us," David continued and ushered for Rumpelstiltskin to take the floor.

With a sigh and a slight hobble, Rumple took the floor. "I've heard a way to get rid of Dark Ones is to put squid ink on the blade," he began. "It inactivates it and would give you a short amount of time to destroy it with fire. If the dagger is destroyed, the Darkness would follow."

"We don't know where the dagger is though!" Leroy yelled with a sigh. "That could get dangerous looking for it."

"I'm aware," Rumple sighed, ", but you asked for a way so I gave you a way."

The noise level in the room then grew in a crescendo as everyone started to discuss where the dagger was and how to separate the Dark One from it.

Regina shrunk back as if to hide from everyone. She and she alone knew where the dagger was. It was locked in her vault under many layers of protection. Emma had given her it as she was the only one who would do what was necessary if there was such a time.

"There is another way," said a voice behind Mr Gold. Everyone paused their conversations as Belle stepped forward. "True Love's Kiss. Rumple's curse began to disappear when I first kissed him. If Emma's true love kisses her and she accepts it, the Darkness will disappear."

Hook then stepped forward. "I would be honoured to go on this adventure," he said with a cocky grin. Everyone knew that Hook and Emma had been seeing each other before what had happened. Regina laughed quietly at the pirate's deluded mind. There was a rather large difference between a fling and true love. She would know that, what she had had with Robin as just a fling and she knew it. She was actually glad that Marian had returned so she wouldn't have to deal with ending it herself.

"We'll discuss what should happen," Snow said and everyone, bar the few at the front, started to make their way out of the hall and returned to work. Rumple quickly grabbed onto Belle's arm and left the room so that he couldn't be asked any more questions. He gave everyone the information he knew and had left a vial of squid ink on the stage behind him.

When Regina made her way back up to the front, Snow, Hook and David were already in the middle of plans of how Hook could get Emma to go on a date with him and for him to give her True Love's Kiss. As Regina looked at Snow, she saw the hope in her eyes and just hoped that this mess would be over soon, but she knew deep down that the pirate's kiss would never work.

oOoOo

A few days later, Hook had arranged everything so that he and Emma could have the perfect date. He'd left obvious notes around the town (Snow's idea) knowing that Emma would see them if she was anything like Rumpelstiltskin as the Dark One; he always knew what was going on. The Jolly Rodger was covered in candles with a record playing quietly in the background. Killian had actually changed into a smart suit and put less eyeliner on and had a bouquet of flowers waiting for when Emma arrived.

Just as he finished setting the table, he heard a slight disruption and he smiled. "Good evening, love," he said quietly.

"Thank you for the invitation, Killian," Emma replied and Hook finally turned round and gasped in surprised. Gone was Emma's black suit and silver hair and instead, her blonde hair was down by her shoulders and she was wearing a short, spaghetti strapped dress with heels. She smiled at Hook.

"You look beautiful," Killian said in awe. He honestly didn't know what to expect now that Emma was the Dark One. Seeing her like this, he remembered all the good times he and the blonde had had.

"And you look as handsome as ever."

Killian then hugged Emma and kissed her cheek, saving the kiss for after the meal. The evening seemed to go perfectly in his eyes. They chatted like it was old times, discussed Henry and the topic of the Dark One was never brought up. It was like it didn't exist.

After the food had all been consumed, Emma waved her hands and the plates and table disappeared.

"Care to dance?" Killian asked, holding his hand out for her to take, to which Emma nodded, taking his hand.

Despite Emma not moving, the music swelled at got louder as the two came together to dance. Emma rested her head against Killian's chest and sighed. She'd had a lovely night, but the person she was with was the wrong one, but she had to deal with it. Hook had been the only constant she'd had since Neal and she was so grateful to him.

Killian was so excited to have Emma in his arms again and he just had a gut feeling that this night was going to be the start of a new Emma, or well the old one. After the first song finished, he brought her head up and looked in her eyes. He couldn't read her expression, but he just hoped, something Snow had pushed on him, and he leant down and kissed Emma.

What he expected to happen, a feeling of release and happiness, never happened. When he opened his eyes, Emma was back wearing her black suit and her hair was silver once more. The look in her eyes went from unreadable to cocky.

Emma knew the kiss with Hook was hopeless, she knew that it would never get rid of the Darkness in her. She needed to love him and she didn't, she just didn't dislike him as much as other people in Storybrooke. The change in outfit wasn't intentional, she didn't want it to happen, but it did and the Darkness within her took over.

"Did you really think that this was going to work?" She asked with a smirk. "One night with you and a kiss would get rid of the Darkness. I know all about True Love's Kiss and how it gets rid of the Darkness, but Killian, my dear, you are not and never will be my true love." With nothing else to say, she flicked her hands in and disappeared off the ship in a cloud of grey smoke.

Frustrated, Killian kicked out and his food collided with the ship. Ignoring the sharp pain in his toe, he collected himself and stormed into the night to inform the Charmings of how his evening went.

oOoOo

"It didn't bloody work!" Hook yelled as he walked into the flat and he launched into the story.

Snow was saddened by the news of what had happened as she had truly believed that it would work. She had seen the way Hook and Emma acted around each other, but alas, it seemed it wasn't meant to be. As Hook told David and Snow what had happened, sadness and disappointment filled Snow's eyes. She tried her best to hide it, but David could see through his wife's brave face.

"Looks like plan B should begin," David said sadly and looked over to his wife. "Do you have any idea where the dagger could be? I imagine Emma would keep it somewhere safe."

Snow paused to think about where Emma would hide it, but then realised that Emma wouldn't trust herself to have keep something so important knowing she'd most likely forget where she put it or would put it somewhere that was safe to her, but still easily accessible. Then the thought hit her. "I believe I know where it could be." Without any more said, Snow grabbed her coat and make her way to the door. "Look after Neal," she called over her shoulder. "Bye!"

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Hook asked as he looked between David and the door. David said nothing, but shrugged and went over to Neal's cot to do as his wife had asked.

Snow made her way through the streets before she arrived at the mansion belonging to her former enemy. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Moments later, the door swung open.

"Snow, can I help?" Regina asked with a sigh. She'd been reading a book on the sofa with a large glass of apple cider in her hand to try and forget about what was going on that evening. Emma was either going to become the old Emma again and would flounce around the town on the arm of the irritating pirate, or she was going to be much worse and more alert with the idea that everyone was, once more, planning on her destruction.

"It didn't work, Killian isn't Emma's true love," Snow said with a sigh. "However, I came over because I wondered what you had done with the dagger."

Regina's eyebrows shot into her hairline at what her former step daughter had said. She would have never imagined that Snow would know that Emma had given her the dagger.

"I know you have it," Snow said simply, "Emma would never have trusted herself to keep it and she would never have let David and me have it; we've hurt her too much. Henry wouldn't be able to protect it, should people come looking for it so that leaves you, Regina. You're the only other person in this town that has magic powerful enough to protect the dagger and the only person Emma would trust with something so important."

It was a lot for Regina to take in. She never realised how much Snow saw and how well she knew both her Emma and Regina. Then Regina realised that Snow was the only one who knew the Evil Queen before she was evil and she was Emma's mother so she would know her inside and out, now that they were reunited.

"Come in," Regina said and stepped aside so Snow could enter the mansion. After settling down on the sofa, the former step mother and daughter took a sip from their drinks, Regina having got Snow a glass of cider too, and continued their conversation from the doorway. "You are correct, I have the dagger and I can access it easily, but Emma will know that something is going on, you know that."

"We have to be stealthy about it," Snow agreed with a nod of her head. "We can't do it straight away as she'll be on high alert with what happened tonight."

"What did happen?" Regina asked slowly. She wanted to know about the date, but didn't want to hear about the kiss. However, she knew she must know and not wince when the kiss was mentioned as then Snow would definitely know that the mayor had more than just friendship like feelings towards her only daughter.

Snow told Regina everything that Killian had told her just an hour ago and Regina listened carefully, trying to find anything that could help them try and distract Emma so Regina could work on the dagger.

"So she knew we were planning something," Regina said. "We can't use Henry to distract her as we both know how that had turned out." Regina cast her mind back to the idiotic idea that her son had proposed about jumping off the clock tower. She had stood close by in case Emma hadn't turned up so she could catch her son before he fell. Fortunately, Emma arrived just in time.

"I could do it?" Snow suggested.

Regina laughed quietly, "No offence Snow, but that's obvious. She always doubts you whenever you talk to her now, always on alert. You're her mother and she knows that you want the Darkness gone from her more than anyone."

"What about Mr Gold? Get him to talk to her about being the Dark One. He could give her tips so to speak. She would listen to him while you get rid of the dagger?"

That idea was the best one that Regina had heard and she nodded in agreement. "We just have to get him to agree."

oOoOo

A week later, Snow was stood in Mr Gold's shop discussing what she and Regina had spoken about a few nights prior. They chose not to act straight away so Emma wouldn't know what was going on.

"Let me get this straight," Rumple said, "you want me to tell your daughter more about the Darkness so that Regina can get rid of the dagger?"

"Exactly," Snow replied with a nod. "She'd never have thought that we'd send you."

Gold paused for a second to consider. It was actually quite a good plan that the Charmings had come up with. He would never have expected someone to send a previous Dark One to talk to him to distract him. Then again, he was the only previous Dark One that wasn't dead.

"I'll do it, but for a price, of course."

"I didn't expect anything less," Snow said with a sigh. That was the only downside of going to Gold for help. He always had something he wanted in return. It was never simple with him.

"I want the dust left from the cremated dagger."

"I'll see what I can do." With that said, Snow turned and left the shop in order to tell Regina of the plan.

oOoOo

Late one evening later, Regina checked her watch and saw it was time. Rumple would be part way through meeting Emma at this point so Regina made her way to her vault. She had a torch in one hand showing her the way to her vault in the dark and the other hand in her pocket clutching the squid ink tightly.

Once in her vault, Regina waved her hand and all the candles lit up before she put up protection spells so no one could get in, not even the Dark One, she hoped. Then she went to the far corner and one by one, took down the protective spells placed so she could open it. Then she continued taking down spells on the box she took out of the cupboard then finally, she opened it and took the dagger out.

Knowing she had little time, she went to get the ink out of her pocket to find it wasn't there. She then tapped over her body and felt other pockets to see if she'd placed it in a different one, despite knowing it was in her right pocket the entire time.

"Looking for this?" Asked a very familiar voice.

Slowly, Regina turned round and saw her second favourite person holding the small vial in her hand. "Emma," she whispered. "How-"

"How did I know or how did I get in?" Emma asked with a smirk. When Regina said nothing, Emma answered both questions in one. "I felt the dagger calling to me as if it was in danger so I just thought of the dagger and it brought me here. Protection spells regardless. I know what you're doing, Regina and I'm not going to let you. I am the Dark One."

At this, something in Regina snapped and she blew. "Why?" She cried. "Why did you save me? Why do you want to be the Dark One? Why don't you want to be Emma again? Just why? Tell me."

Emma hadn't expected this. She thought Regina would stand up to her, would fight her to get rid of the Darkness. She didn't know expect to see a heartbroken Regina in despair and it hit a nerve. As much as she tried, she knew the reason why she couldn't get rid of the Darkness and it wasn't for any of the reasons that Gold had told her about. It wasn't for power or control. In fact, she had no control over the Darkness whatsoever. It had claimed her and changed her.

She used to be the bubbly woman who loved spending time with her parents and her son cause she had finally found her family. She enjoyed the jokes and minor arguments with Regina as she loved to wind her up. She loved all the time she spent with both Regina and Henry and just Regina on her own. She knew not even that deep down that she was completely head over heels in love with Regina, but knew that the former Queen would never feel the same way. The Darkness toyed with her every night telling her how much the Queen hated her and would never love her. The Darkness always told her that her parents much preferred Neal because they could raise him properly and that she was being cast out because they didn't need her anymore. It also taunted her with the fact that she hadn't raised Henry and that he would never see her as his mother.

"If you continue to ignore me, so help me Emma, I will use the dagger," Regina threatened; she needed answers. However, as she picked up the dagger, she saw the fear and anxiety in Emma's eyes. The control and defiance that the Dark One usually had was nowhere to be seen and Regina saw the scared Emma behind the mask. "Oh Emma!"

At this, Emma sank to the floor in a heap and began to cry. Regina dropped the dagger and rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly and held her close. With a slight rock, Regina comforted her favourite blonde until a thought came to her.

"The Darkness shouldn't be in control," Regina said quietly. "I know exactly how you feel to an extent, of course you feel it more so," Regina added in case Emma start to fight, but for once, the Saviour didn't even move. "You think you're in control and can handle it, but little by little, it tears little bits away and it wears you down. It eats at you and taunts you, telling you your worst fears are true. It told me that Snow White was a good for nothing blabber mouth that ruined my life when all she did was try and make me happy. You need to start seeing the love that you have in your life. Your parents love you more than anything, Snow tells me every day how much she loves you. Henry adores you and looks up to you more than you know. And there are so many other people who love you." Like me, Regina thought.

Without realising what she was doing, Regina leant down and kissed Emma on her forehead. The blonde's tears had ceased while Regina was talking to her so she could take it all in. The more she thought about it the more she agreed with the brunette. Snow never greeted her without a huge smile plastered on her face and everyday her dad would bring her coffee on a morning and would hug her close. Henry would always run towards her for a hug even if she only saw him an hour ago. Finally, Regina would always smile when she saw her, a smile Emma never saw her use for anyone else.

Then the idea of Regina's smile and the love that Emma had inside for her started to grow and she looked up to see her smiling down at her with that very familiar smile. Neither knew who started it, but they didn't care; Regina leant down as Emma reached up and their lips met.

Within moments, there was a flash and everything was different. Regina opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. Emma was no longer the Dark One. Her hair was blonde and wavy and she was wearing a white tank top, her jeans and her famous red leather jacket. They turned around just in time to see the dagger flash and disappear.

"Regina," Emma said quietly to get the mayor's attention. "The Darkness, it's gone!"

"Oh Emma." Regina then pulled Emma close and kissed her again and the blonde responded just as quickly, but then she pulled back. "Wait, you love me?"

"Yes," Emma replied simply. "I love you more than anything, Regina. I just can't believe you love me too."

"Why wouldn't I love you?" Regina asked before kissing Emma again. "You're amazing. You're funny, smart, beautiful, loving, sarcastic, a royal pain in my ass," Emma rolled her eyes knowing how Regina couldn't help herself when it came to teasing her. "And you're an amazing mother to Henry."

Emma blushed at all the compliments and reached up to kiss Regina again. "So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" Emma asked with a smile, when they broke apart.

"Of course." The two kissed again before realising that Snow would be having a mare at not knowing what was going on and it wasn't fair to her.

"Are you okay with my parents knowing?" Emma asked gently as she stood up and then held a hand out for Regina to take.

"They're going to find out and we owe them the truth," Regina sighed as she took Emma's hand to stand up. "Snow has been amazing throughout all of this. Tonight was her idea."

"Then I have my mom to thank for everything." With one final kiss, the two took the other's hand and made their way out of the vault.

Once out, Regina sealed her vault and the two began their walk to the loft. Both were anxious to see how the Charmings were going to take all of this. They both knew that they wanted the Darkness out of Emma more than anything, but they had no idea how they would react to the fact that their daughter and their former enemy were apparently True Loves. They just hoped that they wouldn't be too angry as Henry was there and they didn't want him hearing anything. The two started up the stairs and both had to take a deep breath before Emma opened the door.

Snow White and David had been waiting anxiously for the past couple of hours. They had coffee in front of them to keep them awake and alert to go to Regina's aid at any moment. The two of them had their shoes on and their coats were on the sofa ready to be picked up at any moment. Snow's phone was also set to ring Ruby on speed dial should they have to go so that she could come over and look after Henry and Neal.

About an hour ago, they had sent an equally anxious Henry to bed. Snow had made him a hot chocolate to tire him before tucking him into bed. She was half way through cleaning the already immaculate kitchen as the door opened. There was only one person would just walk into her apartment without knocking that wasn't already there. Emma.

As soon as the door opened, Snow saw her daughter in all her former Dark One glory. She threw down the rag she was using and rushed over to her daughter. She flung her arms around her and seconds later, she felt David join her.

They said nothing for a few moments and just hugged their daughter, not knowing that she was still holding hands with Regina.

"Oh Emma!" Snow cried when their hug finally ended. She looked between Emma and Regina and guessed what had happened, but she still wanted to hear it regardless. "Tell me everything."

David rushed over to the counter and poured everyone a glass of cider, made by Regina, and motioned everyone to sit at the table.

With a deep breath and a sip of the familiar cider, Emma opened her mouth to tell her parents what had happened when she was interrupted.

"Mom!" Henry cried as she rushed down the stairs. "Mom, you're back!"

Emma stood up and opened her arms wide and braced herself for the impact of her son. She then held him tightly and kissed his forehead. "I'm back, kid and it's all thanks to your mom and grandma."

Snow looked up at the mention of her name and smiled. "Please tell us, Emma."

Needing no further questions, Emma let go of Henry, who sat down beside his mother and let her sit down before she told them everything.

She started at the beginning and how she was very confused to why Gold wanted to meet her at the docks to discuss being the Dark One and how she felt a pulling sensation and had to leave and appeared with her dagger and Regina. Regina filled in parts of the story when Emma didn't know what to say.

Snow gasped and teared up when she heard how upset Emma had gotten, but didn't say anything so Emma could finish her story. As soon as Emma mentioned the kiss, she looked at her parents for their reaction.

"True Love's Kiss," Snow whispered and then looked at her husband before looking back at Emma. "I sent the wrong person!"

"What?" Emma asked and then Snow told her about her idea with Hook and the date. Laughing quietly and with a shake of her head, Emma replied to her mother. "Yeah, this probably would have been solved if you'd just sent Regina."

Not being able to hold it in, Regina looked at Snow and David. "I know this isn't what you want, but I can promise you, I love your daughter and I'd never hurt her."

"Regina, you saved her, we'll owe you this forever, you don't have to say anything," David reassured her.

After a while, when everything settled down, Henry went back to bed, Snow text Ruby saying that everything was okay and would tell her everything in the morning before she and David retired to bed. Regina and Emma decided to go back to the mansion and have their first night together.

Once there, they got settled into bed and Emma opened her arm for Regina to snuggle into her side.

"Who knew that the Evil Queen was actually a snuggle bug," Emma teased.

"You let this get out, Swan and it'll be the last thing you do," Regina replied, but continued to cuddle into Emma's side.

"As long as it's with you, I don't care what happens," Emma said honestly. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I can't wait to live my life now. I'm not scared anymore."

Regina looked up at Emma and kissed her. "It's always been you, Emma."

"And it's always been you."

 _There you have it guys, don't forget to review and favourite. If you want me to write more about this amazing couple, just let me know :D Emss x_


End file.
